EL HAREN DE LA TIA REI
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Serena Tsukino tiene un trabajo de mala muerte, ningún novio y vecinos que disfrutan siendo ridículamente escandalosos durante el sexo. Es demasiado tímida como para manejar las vicisitudes de salir con desconocidos y se ha resignado a pasar su vida en castidad, jugando videojuegos como una autómata. Pero cuando muere su querida tía Rei, Sere hereda su casa...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS! ESTA ES OTRA ADAPTA QUE LES TRAERE PROXIMAMENTE.. EL NOMBRE HORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA ES EL HAREN DE LA TIA PENELOPE LA DAPTARE A LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON… **

Serenity Tsukino tiene un trabajo de mala muerte, ningún novio y vecinos que disfrutan siendo ridículamente escandalosos durante el sexo. Es demasiado tímida como para manejar las vicisitudes de salir con desconocidos y se ha resignado a pasar su vida en castidad, jugando videojuegos como una autómata.

Pero cuando muere su querida tía Ikuko, Serena hereda su casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Ahora, en vez de un estrecho apartamento de una sola habitación, tiene una mansión con piscina, pista de tenis, lujoso mobiliario, espaciosos cuartos de baño, televisión de pantalla gigante... y un harén.

Sí, un harén. Un harén con ocho hombres guapos, musculosos, seductores, todos deseosos de satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades. Sere se siente indignada al descubrir que la naturaleza alegre de tía Ikuko y su incomparable entusiasmo por la vida se tornaron en esta dirección, pero su ultraje se vuelve curiosidad y luego, tentación. Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia una chica tiene ocho esclavos sexuales que pueda llamar suyos?

Tía Ikuko... sencillamente, llegas a amarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemmon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Argumento**

Serena Tsukino tiene un trabajo de mala muerte, ningún novio y vecinos que disfrutan siendo ridículamente escandalosos durante el sexo. Es demasiado tímida como para manejar las vicisitudes de salir con desconocidos y se ha resignado a pasar su vida en castidad, jugando videojuegos como una autómata.

Pero cuando muere su querida tía Rei, Serena hereda su casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Ahora, en vez de un estrecho apartamento de una sola habitación, tiene una mansión con piscina, pista de tenis, lujoso mobiliario, espaciosos cuartos de baño, televisión de pantalla gigante... y un harén.

Sí, un harén. Un harén con ocho hombres guapos, musculosos, seductores, todos deseosos de satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades. Serena se siente indignada al descubrir que la naturaleza alegre de tía Rei y su incomparable entusiasmo por la vida se tornaron en esta dirección, pero su ultraje se vuelve curiosidad y luego, tentación. Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia una chica tiene ocho esclavos sexuales que pueda llamar suyos?

Tía Rei... sencillamente, llegas a amarla.

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡No pares! ¡No pares! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!

Serena Tsukino realmente desearía ser la que hacía esta petición en vez de estar tendida sola en la cama, escuchándola a través de la delgada pared del apartamento. Aquí estaba, a medio camino de su vigésimo tercer mes consecutivo sin sexo, forzada a escuchar mientras sus vecinos se ponían a ello casi todas las noches, en un frenesí de júbilo ninfomaníaco. Aunque al menos esta noche la mujer no gritaba las puntuaciones al estilo de las olimpiadas por cada embestida pélvica.

Trató de ignorarlos y concentrarse en el video-juego portátil que estaba jugando, _La Gran Aventura del __Mono Milton. _Había juntado doscientas ochenta y siete bananas, su récord de todos los tiempos y si encontraba trece más pasaría al nivel seis. Éste era el momento cumbre de su día, lo que era aún más patético ya que había llegado tan lejos usando una guía de pistas bajada de Internet.

—Oooooooh ¡fóllame, semental! ¡Clávame esa polla! ¡Clávame esa polla!

Dio un profundo suspiro. La vida era tan cruel. ¿Por qué la señora de al lado, que robaba cada mañana el periódico de Serena, merecía que la follaran hasta destrozar la cama, mientras que lo más cerca que Serena había estado de tener sexo el último año había sido cuando alcanzó a echarle un breve vistazo a la raja del culo del técnico de la televisión por cable?

Era tan injusto.

No era como si no fuera atractiva o una arpía, u oliera mal. Cuando era pequeña odiaba su pelo rubio rizado y sus pecas, pero hacía mucho que había superado esa fase y ahora, a la edad de treinta años, sólo odiaba el modo en que podía quemarse solo mirando una _fotografía_ de un paisaje soleado. Seguro que había engordado un kilito o dos desde su descubrimiento infantil de que el chocolate sabía realmente delicioso, pero los llevaba bien. Y tenía las tetas grandes. Así que, ¿por qué no tenía una cita?

Eso aparte de su insoportable timidez y de que raramente salía del apartamento excepto para ir a trabajar. Como que era difícil conseguir algo de sexo sin salir a conocer al tipo de caballero que gentilmente lo tendría con ella.

Maniobró con éxito al Mono Milton pasando a un cocotero mutante para conseguir otra banana. ¡Sí! ¡Era la Reina de las Bananas! ¡Salve, Serena! ¡Todos de rodillas ante su majestad!

—Ooooh…oooooh Dios…oooohhhh…

Una voz diferente, que venía de un lugar distinto. Ahora los vecinos del _otro lado_ del apartamento estaban teniendo sexo. Eso, sencillamente, era una crueldad. ¿No tenían algo de compasión? ¿Ningún sentido de la decencia?

—¡Más f uerte! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Fóllame con ese torpedo!

—Oooohhhhhh…oh Señor, si…oooohhhhh es taaaaann buenoooo…

—¡Fóllame, cariño, fóllame! ¡Métemelo! ¡Hazlo sin piedad!

—Oooohhhhhhhh ssíííííííííí...

—¡Más fuerte! ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

—Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

—¡Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Joey!

Milton el Mono cayó dentro del foso de lava.

Serena apagó el juego, cerró los ojos y lloró su trágica pérdida.

Entró al trabajo exactamente a las 8:30 a.m, como siempre. Otro día en Lavin, S.A. Creando un montón de hojas de cálculo, haciendo conciliaciones de un montón de informes financieros, y bebiendo un montón de bebidas con cafeína. El trabajo en sí no era realmente tan malo; a Serena le gustaba trabajar con números y era buena en lo que hacía. Pero recientemente habían contratado a un nuevo vicepresidente que inició el programa llamado "Nuestros Empleados Son Una Porquería" (no era su nombre real), que básicamente giraba alrededor del concepto de que en este lugar se venía a_trabajar_ y a nada más.

Así que todas a excepción de las más inocuas decoraciones habían sido eliminadas de cada uno de los cubículos; a cada empleado se le permitían dos fotos familiares, siempre que no excedieran la restricción de tamaño de 5x7. Se acabaron las celebraciones de cumpleaños y vacaciones y ahora todo el cuarto piso proyectaba un ambiente estéril y sin vida.

La semana pasada, el nuevo vicepresidente había ordenado al supervisor de Serena que escribiera un informe investigando las razones de la baja moral de los empleados.

Serena se sentó ante su escritorio y encendió su ordenador. Era la primera en llegar, lo que era extraño. Había otros doce empleados en su departamento, y normalmente era la última en aparecer. Tal vez hubieran programado alguna reunión o algo así y nadie se lo había dicho.

Revisó su correo electrónico y sus mensajes. Nada interesante.

Alrededor de las nueve, comenzó a preocuparse. No había pasado por alto el horario de verano, no era fiesta, el sistema funcionaba correctamente y en las otras secciones no parecían estar echando en falta a nadie, así que... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habría muerto alguien?

Pasó rápidamente las tarjetas del fichero rotatorio y buscó el número del móvil de Lita, la mujer de mediana edad y cabello castaño oscuro, propensa a reírse tontamente, que se sentaba justo al lado suyo. Lita contestó al tercer ring.

—¿Hola?

—¿Lita? Habla Serena.

—¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, pero soy la única en la oficina. ¿Dónde estás?

—De camino a desayunar en el Golden Grotto. Probablemente todos los demás ya están allí, pero voy un poco retrasada.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasé por alto algún correo electrónico o algo así?

—No. ¿No te has enterado? Salió nuestro número.

—¿Qué?

—De los números de la lotería. Ya sabes, los billetes de lotería que cada semana todos contribuíamos para comprar, excepto tú ¡Ganamos! ¡Sesenta y cinco millones divididos en doce partes!

Serena contempló fijamente la pared de su cubículo sin fotos durante un largo momento.

—¿Qué?

—¡Todos renunciamos! ¿Sabes de esa gente que gana la lotería y vuelve directamente a trabajar? ¡Decidimos por unanimidad que son unos imbéciles! Lo siento, debo irme, estoy entrando al estacionamiento ahora mismo. Dile hola a Harold de mi parte.

Lita colgó. Serena continuó mirando fijamente la pared del cubículo por un rato extremadamente largo. Parpadeaba ocasionalmente para interrumpir la monotonía.

Sesenta y cinco millones. No era tanto, repartido en doce partes. Ni siquiera llegaba a cinco millones y medio cada uno. Y los impuestos se llevarían la mitad de eso. Sin mencionar el dólar por semana que les había costado la posibilidad de ganar en primer lugar. No estaban realmente en una situación mucho mejor que la suya. Después de todo, ella aún tenía empleo.

Harold, el supervisor, entró caminando al departamento unos minutos después; parecía físicamente enfermo.

—Ah, Serena, creo que tendré que pedirte que trabajes unas cuantas horas extras esta semana —le dijo.

—Vaya rollo —dijo Mina, mordiendo por la mitad un gusanito de gominola ácida de color verde y amarillo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Serena.

—Lo digo en serio. Qué putada.—Chupó la otra mitad del gusanito dentro de la boca.

—¿Sabes qué? El propósito de pedirte que vinieras a visitarme era que me ayudaras a sentirme _mejor_ —explicó Serena.

—Oh, lo siento.—Mina pensó durante un momento—La incidencia de suicidios en los ganadores de lotería es quince veces mayor que la del ciudadano promedio.

—¿De verdad?

—No. Si eres así de rico puedes contratar a alguien para que te maten por ti. Éste es muy ácido.

—Por favor no escupas el gusanito de gominola en el suelo.

Mina masticó el gusanito de gominola y se lo tragó.

—Vaya. Hoy sí que llueven malas noticias —dijo recostándose contra el sofá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo más?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Rompí con Yaten.

—Oh no, ¿de veras? ¡Pero si estuvisteis catorce meses juntos!

—¿Tanto tiempo? Mierda.

—Y ¿qué pasó?

—Hizo su proposición de matrimonio.

—Hizo su proposición… ¿y rompiste con él?

—Sí.

Serena la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo hizo todo mal.

—¿Cómo?

—Proponiéndole matrimonio a su jodida masajista en vez de a mí.

—¡No hablas en serio!

Mina asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha estado viendo a otra mujer durante los últimos tres meses. Su nombre es Esmeralda. Están enamorados. Tiene un culo bien prieto.

—Oh, Mina, lo siento tanto. —Se deslizó sobre el sofá y abrazó a su mejor amiga— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. Ya le canté las cuarenta. Le dije que podía casarse con la bonita masajista de culo prieto, pero que lo nuestro estaba _terminado_. Eso le enseñará.

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—Somos realmente patéticas ¿no es cierto?

—No. _No somos_ patéticas.

Mina se levantó del sofá. Era un año menor que Serena, pero parecía no tener más de veintipico, con una figura esbelta, un rostro adorable y un largo cabello rubio. Habían sido mejores amigas desde la universidad, aunque Yaten, que era guapo pero muy demandante, había absorbido un montón del tiempo de Mina durante el último año.

—Tal vez _éramos_ patéticas, pero ya no más. Éste es el comienzo de una nueva era para Mina y Serena. ¡Vamos a salir al mundo de las citas y a tener sexo bueno de verdad!

—¿No era bueno con Yaten? Pensé que dijiste que era bueno.

—Lo fue hasta hace más o menos, humm... tres meses; perdió el interés. Pensé que era porque llegaba hecho polvo después de trabajar tarde todo el tiempo y tenía que ir a todos esos viajes de negocios. Pero eso no viene al caso. El punto es que necesitamos salir a divertirnos.

—No lo sé —dijo Serena—. No he tenido sexo en tanto tiempo que creo que soy virgen otra vez. ¿No duele la primera vez?

—Te lo digo en serio. Echemos unas cuantas canas al aire. Tratemos a los hombres como trozos de carne. Me gusta la carne ¿a ti no? Hay un montón de tipos con los que podría arreglarte una cita si me dejaras hacerlo. ¿Qué me dices?

—Mi ex-novia, la anterior a mi última ex, era toda una guarra —dijo Peruru—. Siempre estaba así como quejándose y refunfuñando y esas cosas. Y llevaba el pelo hecho un asco. Tomaba unas medicinas que le secaban la boca, así que siempre estaba tomando agua. Debo haber estado realmente borracho cuando dormí con ella esa primera vez, porque era toda una guarra. Sin embargo tú no pareces una guarra.

—Eh... gracias —dijo Serena, mirando incómoda el menú.

—Ah, y mi ex-novia anterior, esa no era una guarra, pero era tan mandona que ni siquiera podías estar con ella en el mismo cuarto. ¡Haz esto! ¡Haz aquello! ¡No te pongas eso! ¡No comas lo otro! Al carajo con ella, en serio. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso,_ era_ un poco guarra. Aunque no tanto como mi ex-ex-novia.

Taiki gesticuló enojado con su grissini.

—Los republicanos no son el problema. Los demócratas no son el problema. ¿Sabes quiénes representan el problema?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Son los condenados candidatos de la tercera minoría. Quiero decir, decídete de una maldita vez. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Silencio.

—La sopa está buena —dijo Serena.

Samuel asintió.

Silencio.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —preguntó Serena.

—No trabajo.

Silencio.

—Esta sopa está realmente buena —dijo Serena.

—La mía se está enfriando.

—Ah.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

—Conozco a un tipo que se comería cualquier parte de una vaca. Y quiero decir _cualquier_ parte. Si es de una vaca, este tipo se lo come. Pero si ve a la vaca entera, ya sabes, pastando en el campo al aire libre o algo así, siempre te dice lo feas que son. Es extraño. No a mucha gente le resulta agradable.

—¿Sabes qué? Te diré algo: mejor queman todos esos libros de Harry Potter, antes de que nos volvamos una nación de adoradores de Satán.

—No —dijo Serena.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Mina—. No seas tan chapada a la antigua. Es un buen tipo.

—Dijiste lo mismo con respecto a uno de cada dos de esos tíos y seguí saliendo con esos…esos... _entes_. Ya no vas a arreglarme más citas. Ese privilegio te ha sido revocado.

—Todavía puedes follártelos.

—No, porque no me acuesto con hombres que no me agradan.

Mina suspiró con tristeza.

—Tampoco yo. Dios, qué caliente estoy. ¿Tus vecinos son siempre tan escandalosos?

Sonó el teléfono de Serena. Entró a la cocina y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Podría hablar con Serena Tsukino?

—Con ella habla.

—¿Pronuncié bien el apellido?

—Casi. Es _Tsukino_, rima con amores, en inglés significa trébol, pero no es del tipo de cuatro hojas. No se preocupe, todo el mundo lo pronuncia mal. ¿Con quién hablo?

—Andrew Furuhama, de Furuhama & Furuhama, abogados. Me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted.

—¿Por qué? ¿Algo anda mal?

—Su tía Rei acaba de fallecer.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemmon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Capítulo 2**

El sábado, tres días después, Serena se relajaba en el asiento de primera clase de un vuelo de Wyoming a Florida. Nunca en su vida había volado en primera clase, pero el abogado le había explicado que en las condiciones del testamento de su tía se incluía un pasaje en primera clase para que Serena asistiera al funeral, lo cual sonaba exactamente como algo que haría tía Rei. El acolchado del asiento era más confortable, tenía más espacio para mover las piernas y no estaba aplastada entre dos caballeros corpulentos con problemas de flatulencia… ¡Ah sí, _ésta_ era la manera de volar!

Lástima que no fuera por una circunstancia más feliz.

Siempre había amado a tía Rei, o la Asombrosa Tía Rei, como le gustaba que la llamaran. Tía Rei siempre contaba las mejores anécdotas, compraba los mejores regalos de Navidad y de cumpleaños, y la llevaba de paseo a parques de atracciones y conciertos de rock cuando venía de visita. Los padres de Serena habían muerto hacía cinco años, uno tres semanas después del otro, y tía Rei había sido quien le había dado la fuerza necesaria para superar aquel terrible momento.

¿Cómo podía haber perecido alguien con tanto entusiasmo por la vida? Sólo tenía cuarenta y seis años.

Al menos había sido rápido. Un paro cardiaco. Ni siquiera sintió ningún dolor, le había dicho el abogado.

Serena se secó una lágrima de los ojos mientras recordaba a aquella mujer bonita y vivaz, que era la persona más dulce y amable que hubiera conocido nunca, una que entendía la importancia de un amplio espacio para las piernas y de la ausencia de flatulencia.

No podría ni siquiera comenzar a contar la cantidad de gente que asistió al funeral. La única pariente viva de tía Rei, aparte de Serena, era su hija Hotaru, quien no había heredado nada de la calidez o del sentido de la aventura de su madre. Pero la tía Rei tenía más amigos cercanos que la mayoría de la gente tenía conocidos y en esa soleada mañana estaban todos sentados en el parque.

Un hombre alto que usaba una camisa de vestir de un vivo color verde subió al estrado y se aclaró la garganta.

—El año pasado, mi querida cliente Rei Margaret Hino me dijo que no tenía intenciones de morirse hasta lograr la marca mundial como la zorra cascarrabias más vieja sobre la faz de la tierra.

Algunas personas se rieron, pero la voz del hombre se quebró cuando continuó hablando.

—Lamentablemente, no llegó a realizar su propósito. Y aunque la perdimos demasiado pronto, vivió una vida plena, una vida feliz y estoy seguro de que querría que celebráramos la vida que vivió, antes que lamentarnos por su fallecimiento. Aunque no tenía planes de dejar este mundo en un futuro cercano, también era una convencida partidaria de estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, y me dejó esta declaración para ser leída en su funeral.

Comenzó a leer de una hoja de papel:

—"Borrar esas expresiones melancólicas de vuestras caras o regresaré para atormentar a cada uno de vosotros. Sabéis perfectamente bien que no voy a tolerar a una panda de llorones haciendo pucheros en mi funeral. Eso va por ti, Setsuna".

Una mujer que sollozaba en la primera fila forzó una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

—"Dado que estoy pagando por esta juerga, espero que todos vosotros la disfrutéis. Y que el panegírico no se haga eterno, a nadie le gusta aguantar ese condenado asunto hasta el final. Os amo muchísimo a todos y os veré al otro lado".

El hombre hizo un gesto y la banda comenzó a tocar "_Don't Worry, Be Happy_".1

Serena se hallaba sentada frente al escritorio del abogado. Hotaru estaba sentada a su lado, con el delineador de ojos corrido. Había sido la única persona en el funeral vestida de negro.

Hotaru se parecía a su difunta madre en muchos aspectos. Tenía los mismos rasgos redondeados, el mismo cabello negro y la misma complexión menuda. Pero no tenía la misma chispa. Incluso de pequeña, Hotaru sólo había sido feliz cuando Serena estaba triste. Al parecer, se parecía a su padre, si bien Serena nunca lo había conocido y tía Rei raras veces hablaba de él.

Andrew Furuhama, vistiendo aún su camisa verde brillante, estrechó las manos de cada una.

—Estoy seguro de que saben que ustedes dos son las únicas familiares con vida de Rei Hino y, excluyendo varias donaciones sustanciales a diversas entidades benéficas, son las únicas beneficiarias en su testamento.

—¿Cuán sustanciales? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Exactamente diez millones de dólares en total.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que tía Rei poseía montones de dinero. La mujer tenía una visión escalofriante para las inversiones y ya en un principio había comprado acciones de un par de compañías a las que les había ido extremadamente bien, pero _¿__diez millones de_ _dólares?_ ¡Dios Bendito!

Hotaru hizo una mueca de dolor, como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¿Donó tanto dinero?

—Sí.

—Vaya... joder, espero que sepan valorarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán. Señora Hino, le ha dejado, descontando impuestos, la suma de exactamente un millón de dólares.

Hotaru resopló.

—Es bueno saber que para ella esas obras de beneficencia eran diez veces más importantes que su propia hija.

Serena quería golpearla en la cabeza y gritarle: ¡De qué demonios te estás quejando! ¡Eres una jodida millonaria! Pero se imaginó que eso sería inapropiado.

—Señora Tsukino, le ha dejado, descontando impuestos, la suma de exactamente cien mil dólares.

A Serena se le aflojaron las piernas. Podría tomarse unas vacaciones de verdad. Podría mudarse a un apartamento adecuadamente insonorizado.

—Además, mi cliente le ha dejado a usted su casa y todas sus posesiones materiales, y ha establecido un fondo de inversiones que cubrirá todos los gastos relacionados con el mantenimiento de esta propiedad.

—_¿__Qué__?_ —demandó Hotaru—. ¿Ella se queda con la casa? ¡La casa vale más de lo que me toca a mí!

—Tiene toda la razón—dijo el señor Furuhama, asintiendo con la cabeza—Es una lástima.

—Y una mierda. Yo soy su hija.

—Los términos del testamento son muy claros.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, esto no se queda así. Voy a contratar a un abogado.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo el señor Furuhama—Con el millón de dólares que ha recibido debería ser capaz de contratar un excelente abogado.

Hotaru se puso de pie y salió de la oficina hecha una furia.

El señor Furuhama le sonrió a Serena.

—Su tía estaba en lo correcto, tenía una sobrina que es una mujer encantadora.

Serena sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Gracias. Quiero decir, sé que sólo lo dice por decirlo, pero gracias.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido la oportunidad de visitar la casa de su tía?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Me enteré de que se había mudado a un nuevo lugar hace más o menos un año, pero nunca llegué a conocerlo. Siempre que nos encontrábamos, ella acudía a verme. Le gustaba viajar.

—Sí, le gustaba—dijo el señor Furuhama—Era mi cliente preferida… una de mis mejores amigas. Realmente voy a extrañarla.

Se quedó contemplando su escritorio durante un largo momento, pero luego se enjugó los ojos y sonrió.

—Obviamente, hay que realizar una tremenda cantidad de tedioso papeleo legal, y de hecho, durante varios días hábiles, no le será posible tomar posesión de la casa.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Serena—De hecho, mi vuelo de regreso a Wyoming sale en más o menos tres horas, así que de todos modos no puedo quedarme.

—Qué pena. No obstante, estaría encantado si me permitiera llevarla al aeropuerto; si está interesada, podemos pasar frente a su nueva casa.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Serena, clavando una mirada atónita en la inmensa mansión blanca—No puede ser ésta.

—Realmente lo es. Y eso sólo es la cochera… espere a ver la casa propiamente dicha.

Serena lanzó una carcajada.

—Esto es increíble.

—Sí, así es —dijo el señor Furuhama. Luego frunció el ceño—Te das cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando, ¿no es así? Eso no es la cochera. Es la casa propiamente dicha.

—Ya me parecía.

—Bien.

El lugar era absolutamente increíble. Era más grande que el Wal-Mart que había cerca de su casa. Tenía una fuente enorme en el jardín delantero, e incluso algunos arbustos podados con formas de animales, incluyendo un oso, un elefante y un flamenco. Serena sencillamente no podía creer que tía Rei había vivido en un lugar tan bonito… y que lo había heredado ella.

Increíble. Completamente increíble.

Serena había hecho muchas cosas difíciles en su vida, pero el presentar en el trabajo su nota de preaviso de renuncia con dos semanas de anticipación no fue una de ellas. No obstante, tras recibir su renuncia por escrito, Harold procedió a vomitar en la papelera y Serena accedió a quedarse una semana más.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que vender la mansión de tía Rei. Probablemente sería más bien pronto. Pero la idea de vivir en ese lugar, aunque sólo fuera durante un breve período, era demasiado excitante como para dejarla pasar. Viviría como una reina durante un tiempo, y luego regresaría a la realidad.

—¿Qué realidad? —preguntó Mina mientras ayudaba a Serena a meter en cajas toda la basura que había ido acumulando—. Aquí no existe ninguna realidad. ¡Eres rica! Deja de actuar como si la próxima semana fueras a estar trabajando de camarera.

—No estoy actuando de ese modo —insistió Serena—. Sucede sencillamente que no quiero dejarme llevar por el entusiasmo, eso es todo.

—Serena, te marchas de aquí para ir a vivir a una mansión. _Tu_ mansión. Tu mansión, con todos los gastos pagados. Las cosas ya están en movimiento, sólo necesitas relajarte y disfrutarlo.

—Tengo la intención de hacerlo.

—Muy bien. Ah, y por favor, recuérdame como la amiga que estuvo siempre a tu lado y no como la amiga que te arregló citas con todos esos perdedores.

—No te preocupes. Tan pronto como esté instalada, te enviaré un billete de avión.

—No puedo esperar. Me alegro tanto por ti. ¡Vamos a pasarlo estupendamente bien!

Un mes después del funeral de tía Rei, Serena estaba de pie frente a las puertas dobles de la mansión.

Era suya. Toda suya. Increíble.

Hizo sonar el timbre. Un momento después se abrió una de las puertas dejando ver a un caballero mayor, alto y delgado, vestido con un traje negro.

—Ah, señora Tsukino. Bienvenida a su nueva casa. ¿Desea pasar?

Serena simplemente se quedó allí parada, contemplando impresionada el inmenso vestíbulo. Suelos de mármol, una escalera de caracol, jarrones, estatuas sin brazos que parecían muy caras… era demasiado como para asimilarlo todo de una vez.

—¿Señora?

—¿Eh?

—Pase, por favor.

—Ah. Vale. —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejarla—. Lo siento, es que me encuentro un poco abrumada. No tenía idea de que este lugar sería… de tan considerables proporciones.

—Eso es perfectamente comprensible, señora.

Se limpió los zapatos en el felpudo y entró. Con elegancia, el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Su abrigo, señora.

—¿Incluso tengo aquí servicio de guardarropas?

—Sí señora. Como su mayordomo, le brindaré numerosos servicios, incluyendo el de guardar su abrigo.

—Mi mayordomo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —El señor Furuhama le había hablado de eso, pero todavía no se lo había creído del todo—. Es usted Peruru, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto, señora.

—¡Y tiene acento británico! ¡Qué estupendamente genial!

—Sí, señora. Durante mis años de formación en Gran Bretaña lo encontré extremadamente conveniente.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose en ridículo.

—Lo siento, sucede que me siento un poco aturdida —dijo, dejando que la ayudara a quitarse el abrigo—. Nunca en mi vida soñé que un día tendría un mayordomo.

—Bien, señora, espero estar a la altura de todas sus expectativas y que estime pertinente mantener mis servicios.

—Oh… Estoy segura de que lo haré. Quiero decir, tía Rei lo contrató ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Era una mujer encantadora. Seguramente no tengo que decirle que se la echa mucho de menos.

—No, no tiene que hacerlo. Quiero decir, sí, ella lo es. Era. _Se_… la echamos de menos. Lo siento, aún me distraen las estatuas.

—¿Le gustaría hacer un recorrido?

—Oh, sí, por favor.

—Por aquí, señora.

Con cada habitación, Serena se encontraba más y más atónita. El comedor era más amplio que todo su apartamento. La cocina parecía lo suficientemente grande como para servir a un restaurante completo, y tenía su propio chef gourmet. Había una biblioteca, una piscina climatizada, un sauna, una sala de esparcimiento con máquina de pinball, mesa de billar y hockey-mesa, una cancha de tenis, una habitación llena con más o menos cuatro docenas de pufs multicolores, y otras muchas habitaciones, más de las que podría recordar siquiera en una primera visita.

Sólo los baños eran lo suficientemente lujosos y amplios como para constituir un sitio perfectamente apto para disfrutar unas vacaciones durante dos semanas.

—Esto es absolutamente asombroso—dijo Serena—¿Cuánto se tarda en pasar la aspiradora en este lugar?

—Menos tiempo del que podría pensarse —le informó Peruru—Tenemos una aspiradora magnífica.

La guió a través de varias habitaciones más y luego la condujo por un largo corredor que finalizaba en una puerta de madera de caoba. Frente a la puerta, vaciló, obviamente un tanto incómodo.

—¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó Serena.

—Este lugar que veremos a continuación era la parte favorita de su tía en toda la casa—le dijo.

Serena asintió.

—Debe ser difícil estar en un lugar que era tan especial para ella.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no exactamente. Verá usted, su tía era una mujer apasionada, con un gran fervor e incomparable entusiasmo por la vida.

—Lo sé.

—Y este entusiasmo se extendía a todas las áreas de su vida, si sabe lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena—Tenía una gran variedad de intereses.

—Sí. Estaba particularmente interesada en, cómo decirlo… en el placer. Del tipo físico. Extremadamente físico.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¿Se refiere al sexo?

—Sí, al sexo. Me alegra que lo haya dicho, porque eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. Sexo. Le encantaba el sexo.

¿Por qué estaba Peruru tan incómodo? Aunque Serena había pasado con éxito su vida entera hasta este punto sin imaginarse a su tía teniendo relaciones sexuales, tía Rei era una mujer atractiva y saludable. Ciertamente no había razón para que se ciñera un cinturón de castidad después de su divorcio.

—Así que, ¿qué hay en ésta habitación? —preguntó ella.

—El harén, señora.

**Continuara…**

"**Don't Worry Be Happy" es el título y la letra principal de la canción del compositor de jazz Bobby McFerrin.**

1 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemmon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Serena contempló a Peruru.

—¿El qué?

—El harén.

—¿Qué harén?

—El harén de su tía.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir exactamente con "harén"? Porque la imagen mental que se me presenta ahora mismo está obviamente confundida por el antiguo significado de la palabra.

Peruru se aclaró la garganta.

—En lo esencial, su tía mantenía aquí a ocho caballeros para atender sus deseos físicos.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—No, señora.

—¿Ocho hombres?

—Sí, señora. Uno para cada día de la semana y dos para el domingo, como le gustaba decir.

—De modo que me está diciendo que mi tía era como… ¿una tremenda pelandusca?

—Ella prefería el término «espíritu libre», señora.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Tía Rei siempre tuvo un sentido del humor de lo más tonto. Quiero decir, ¿recuerda cuando le hizo leer al señor Furuhama esa declaración en su funeral sobre que no todo era poner pucheros y tal? Esto es tan sólo un chiste desde más allá de la tumba, ¿verdad?

—Le aseguro que hablo completamente en serio.

—Entonces ¿dónde están ahora?

—Justo pasando esa puerta, señora.

—¿Están en la _casa_?

—Sí.

—¿Los ocho en total?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—¡Mierda! ¿Y si se escapan? —Serena miró la puerta con pánico—¿Está cerrada con llave desde fuera?

—No tiene nada que temer de estos caballeros, se lo aseguro —dijo Peruru—Están sumamente bien adiestrados y educados.

—¿Bien adiestrados?

—Sí, señora. Cada miembro del harén de su tía pasó por un riguroso proceso de investigación de antecedentes y un curso de formación.

—¿Curso de formación? ¿Hicieron un curso de _formación_?

—Sí, señora. Uno bastante bueno.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Pasó usted por ello?

—No, señora. Mis servicios aquí son estrictamente platónicos.

—¿He mencionado que todo este asunto es enfermizo?

—Todavía no, señora.

—Bien, me marcho —dijo Serena, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado—Si me necesita, estaré en el cuarto de baño número cinco.

—Los caballeros estaban deseando conocerla —dijo Peruru.

—Eso no va a pasar. Los quiero fuera de aquí… eh, antes de que vuelva a esta parte de la casa. Lo cual será pronto. Así que los quiero fuera de aquí pronto.

Con esto, salió de la estancia como una tromba.

Después volvió a entrar.

—No quiero que piense que sólo porque estoy teniendo ahora una rabieta, voy a ser una de esas malas personas que todo el tiempo da órdenes a su mayordomo. Soy muy agradable, en realidad. Le gustará tenerme por aquí.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—De hecho, ni siquiera tiene que llamarme señora. Llámeme Serena.

—Si puedo expresarme con libertad, diría que eso me haría sentir muy incómodo.

—Oh. Bien, no quiero que se sienta incómodo. ¿Qué nombre le haría sentir más cómodo?

—Señora.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Señora va bien. Pero quiero que sepa que esto sólo es opcional, en el momento en que quiera dejar todo ese asunto del señora estaré absolutamente conforme.

—Debidamente anotado, señora.

—Pero saque a los hombres de aquí, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora. Estarán más que decepcionados. Esperaban que usted se viera inclinada a prolongar sus contratos.

—¿Tienen contratos? ¿Para ser esclavos de un harén?

—Asistentes personales, señora.

—Bueno, pueden olvidarse de ello. Envíelos de vuelta a la Oficina Central de Harenes o a donde diablos fuera de donde vinieran.

Serena salió otra vez de la estancia como una tromba.

Después volvió a entrar otra vez.

—¿Me promete que no son de temer?

—Sí, señora.

—¿No me atacarán o algo así?

—No, señora.

—Entonces ¿estoy completamente a salvo?

—Estaré más que contento de equiparla con una escopeta si así lo desea, señora.

—No hay razón para hacerse el listillo, Peruru.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora.

Serena pensó en ello durante un momento.

—Bien, pues si me da su palabra de que no son de temer, y de que no van a atacarme, supongo que no hay ninguna razón por mi parte para ser grosera. Al menos debería presentarme, antes de hacer que usted los eche de la casa de una patada, ¿verdad?

—Parece justo, señora.

—Excelente. Abra la puerta.

Había sólo una palabra para describir la visión que dio la bienvenida a Serena al atravesar la entrada, pero se sentía demasiado abrumada para pensar en ella. Se encontraba en una habitación enorme, la mayor parte de la cual estaba ocupada por una piscina con un tobogán acuático en un extremo y una cascada en el otro. Había aproximadamente una docena de tumbonas, un hermoso suelo de baldosa blanco, un jacuzzi grande, una sauna y un bar, así como varias puertas cerradas. Una música de ritmo tropical sonaba de fondo. Era como un complejo turístico de lujo bajo su propio techo.

Y además estaban los hombres.

Tres de ellos estaban nadando, tres estaban tendidos sobre las tumbonas, uno descansaba en una hamaca colgada entre un par de árboles artificiales, y otro lleno de tatuajes hacía flexiones en el suelo.

Todos estaban bronceados, eran musculosos y guapos que te mueres.

—Ella está aquí —dijo uno de ellos, encaramándose fuera de la piscina. Los demás se levantaron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Serena. Ella dio un par de pasos cautelosos hacia atrás.

—Permítanme presentarles —dijo Peruru, una vez que todos estuvieron frente a Serena—La señora Serena Tsukino, su nueva princesa.

—Hola, Serena —dijeron todos, no completamente al unísono.

—Ehhh… —respondió, orgullosa de sí misma por arreglárselas para pronunciar incluso esa sílaba excepcional.

—Está un poco nerviosa, como podría esperarse —dijo Peruru.

—Bien, estamos más que contentos de conocerte —dijo uno de ellos, un tipo con el pelo negro rizado, tomándole la mano y besándosela.

Definitivamente aquí había un tema recurrente. Ninguno de los hombres era más bajo de uno ochenta, y todos andaban en la veintena. Todos tenían rasgos duros, aspecto de modelos masculinos, y la mayoría tenía el pelo oscuro, excepto por uno rubio (el tipo que había estado en la hamaca) y uno que era calvo. Sólo uno de ellos tenía vello facial, un bigote pulcramente recortado. La tía Rei era una mujer que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

¿De verdad había tenido ella sexo con _los ocho_?

—Quizás deberían presentarse ustedes mismos —dijo Peruru.

El que le había besado la mano sonrió abiertamente.

—Soy Nicolás, mi señora.

—Yo soy Darien —dijo uno con el pelo negro corto y una alegre chispa en sus ojos azules.

—Zafiro —dijo el del bigote.

—Helios —dijo el tipo de pelo rubio que había estado tumbado en la hamaca—. Pero puedes llamarme Hels.

—Malachite —dijo el calvo.

—Rubeus —dijo el profusamente tatuado que había estado haciendo flexiones. Los tatuajes eran intrincados diseños de criaturas fantásticas, incluyendo una cola de dragón que se enrollaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

—Seiya —dijo uno con un corte de pelo al rape, ladrando su nombre como si le hablara a un sargento de instrucción.

—Diamante. Encantado de conocerte —dijo el último, hablando con acento de Boston.

—¿Te acuerdas de todos? —preguntó Darien—Más tarde habrá un examen.

—Lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres —confesó Serena.

El hombre del bigote (¿Zafiro?) se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo llámanos por números. No hay problema.

—Bien, sólo quería, ya sabéis, pasar por aquí —dijo ella—. Tengo un montón de limpieza por hacer, así que, chicos, os veré eh... más tarde.

—¿Limpieza? —preguntó Darien, elevando una ceja.

—Desempacar. Quise decir que debo desempacar.

—Peruru deshará las maletas por ti. Le pagan por hacer ese tipo de cosas, así como a nosotros nos pagan por…

—No, no, no quiero abusar de vuestra amabilidad. —Serena retrocedió hacia la puerta—. Ha sido agradable, ah, el veros a todos. Podéis volver a nadar o a la hamaca o a lo que sea que estabais haciendo. Perdón por molestaros. Adiós.

—Ah, no seas tonta —dijo Darien, tomándola de la mano—Te daré el gran tour. Te encantará este lugar. Venga.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, había tirado de ella por entre el grupo de hombres hasta el borde de la piscina.

—Aquí está nuestra maravillosa piscina —dijo él—. Tres metros y medio de profundidad en el otro extremo. La otra piscina de la casa sólo llega a tres metros. ¿Te gusta nadar?

Serena asintió, vacilante.

—Entonces éste es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Te divertirás, lo prometo. Aunque mira por dónde pisas, las baldosas pueden ser un poco resbaladizas.

La condujo hacia el bar.

—Diamante puede preparar cualquier clase de bebida que te apetezca. ¿Te gustan los daiquiris de fresa? Podrías tomarte uno ahora mismo, tan fuerte como lo quieras. ¿Tienes sed?

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Están muy buenos. Diamante fue a la escuela de barman.

—Está bien, de verdad, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, sin presiones. Aquí tenemos la sauna —dijo él, llevando a Serena hacia la estructura de madera en la esquina de la habitación—. Tu tía se quedaba allí durante horas, a pesar de que se supone que no hay que hacerlo, por motivos de salud. A veces todos, los nueve, nos sentábamos allí y sólo charlábamos y nos relajábamos.

—No quiero oír hablar de eso —dijo Serena.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás en contra de charlar y relajarse?

—¡No, estoy en contra de todo este asunto!

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que admitir que el tobogán acuático es bastante genial.

—No quiero decir este lugar, quiero decir el hecho de que todos vosotros… complacierais físicamente a mi tía. ¡Es una aberración! Es… Es…

—¿Moralmente censurable?

—¡Sí! Moralmente censurable. No puedo creer que permitáis que se os use como juguetes. ¿No tenéis algo de orgullo? ¿No tenéis un poco de dignidad? ¿Amor propio?

—Esas son preguntas bastante justas —admitió Darien—. Pero creo que si te quedas por aquí un rato te demostraremos que…

—¡Olvídalo! No me gusta ser posesiva, pero ésta ahora es mi casa, ¡y os quiero fuera de aquí! —Echó un vistazo al resto de los hombres—¡A todos! Bueno, tú no, Peruru. ¡Todo aquél que no lleve puesta una camisa ahora mismo, quiero que se haya ido antes de esta tarde!

—De nuevo, no es una actitud injusta —dijo Darien—. Pero me gustaría explicarte algunas de las ventajas de…

—No.

—Te sorprendería cómo…

—No.

—Tal vez…

—No.

—Mierda.

—Estoy segura de que vosotros, chicos, habéis pasado los mejores momentos aquí, pero tía Rei se ha ido, y ésta es una nueva administración. Así que a empacar y largarse. Adiós.

Serena salió de la estancia como una tromba, y esta vez no regresó.

**Continuara… Listo chicas ya quedo arreglado lo de los capis debido a eso les pongo un capi extra.. Disfruten! que serena y mina si que lo van a hacer jajajaja..**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemmon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Enfermizo.

Enfermizo, enfermizo, enfermizo.

Serena estaba en shock. ¡La querida, dulce y adorable tía Rei… una completa pervertida!

Una completa pervertida con un condenado buen gusto para los hombres, pero ese era un punto aparte. ¿Qué tipo de alma retorcida mantenía a ocho tipazos encerrados en su casa? ¿Cómo podría siquiera _manejar_ tal cantidad de hombres? ¿No quedaba dolorida?

Ah, genial. Ahora se estaba imaginando a la querida, dulce y adorable tía Rei con la entrepierna dolorida. Maravilloso. Qué día tan agradable había resultado ser.

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.

Oh, bien. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y vagar sin rumbo fijo la llevaría a eso.

Tal vez la tía Rei no dejaba que la tomara la cuadrilla en pleno. Después de todo, ¿no era uno para cada día de la semana y dos para el domingo? Si los distribuías de esa manera, no era tan pervertidillo ¿verdad?

Mierda, sí, lo era. ¡Enfermizo, enfermizo, enfermizo!

Vil, asqueroso, vulgar, depravado, espantoso e incluso soez. Si tía Rei aún estuviera viva, Serena habría exigido que buscara asistencia médica.

Claro, que quizás este arreglo explicaba el porqué siempre estaba tan alegre…

No, no, no. Tía Rei tenía un problema, claro y simple, y aunque se sintiera mal por despedir a ocho de sus empleados, Serena no iba a permitir que esa clase de comportamiento continuara en su casa. Era tiempo de que esos hombres se largaran, aprendieran habilidades para insertarse en el mercado laboral y consiguieran verdaderos empleos.

Sin embargo, ese Darien de seguro era una monada.

Todos lo eran.

Sí, tía Rei podía haber sido una pervertida, pero no se podía criticar su gusto. Serena probablemente se habría decantado por una variedad más amplia en su propia selección para el harén, pero…

—¿Señora Tsukino?

Escuchó a Peruru llamándola, pero no podía decir en qué habitación estaba él. Avanzó a la siguiente estancia, que contenía varias sillas y un piano de cola.

—¿Peruru? ¿Puede oírme?

—Ah, aquí está —dijo Peruru, entrando en el cuarto—. Debo pedirle disculpas, señora. Su tía realmente amaba su harén y a sus ocupantes, y habría querido que usted obtuviera tanta alegría de él como hizo ella. Son caballeros muy agradables.

—Estoy segura de que lo son.

—Tenga la seguridad de que han sido debidamente notificados y que desocuparán la propiedad dentro de muy poco.

—Bien.

—Me gustaría indicar que sus servicios no eran completamente sexuales. Su tía aprovechaba a fondo de su acceso ilimitado a varias opciones de masaje, de pies, de espalda, y demás.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí —dijo Peruru—Por no mencionar otras posibilidades. Su tía era una mujer muy creativa.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero supongo que no tengo esa clase de creatividad.

—Pocas personas la tienen.

—¿Podría señalarme el teléfono más cercano? —preguntó Serena.

—Ciertamente, señora —dijo Peruru, señalando hacia una entrada detrás de donde Serena estaba de pie—Justo por allí.

—Gracias. —Ella entró en el siguiente cuarto, el cual tenía un amplio sofá y la televisión más grande que hubiera visto jamás; tomó el teléfono de la mesita de café, y llamó a Mina.

—¡Oye, no esperaba tener noticias tuyas tan pronto! —dijo Mina—¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo es la casa?

—La casa es asombrosa —le dijo Serena—No puedes imaginarte todas las cosas que hay en esta casa.

—¿Como qué? Cuéntame.

—Bien, hay una piscina… dos, para ser más exacta.

—¿Dos piscinas? ¿Puedo mudarme allí?

—Y una cocina realmente grande —continuó Serena—Un mayordomo y un chef…

—¿Un mayordomo? ¿Tienes un mayordomo?

—Ajá.

—¿Es un esnob?

—Sí, en efecto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes un mayordomo esnob! ¡Es tan cool!

—Y un harén.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Dijiste un harén? —preguntó Mina.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres decir como el que tienen los jeques?

—Algo así.

—No te sigo —confesó Mina.

—Hay un área de la mansión donde tía Rei mantenía a ocho hombres. Aún están allí. Creo que se supone que ellos, eh, cumplen mis órdenes.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Tía Rei tenía un harén de ocho esclavos sexuales. Ellos esperan que yo los herede, como a las piscinas.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No.

—¿Ocho?

—Ocho.

—¿Tienes a ocho hombres en tu casa en este mismo momento?

—Seguro.

—¿Y están buenos?

—En extremo. Cualquiera de ellos podría estar en la portada de una revista. Una buena revista, no como _Fangoria_ o algo así.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Mina—¿Ya te has acostado con alguno?

—¡No dormiré con ellos! ¡Les dije que salieran pitando de aquí!

—¿Estás poniendo de patitas en la calle a ocho tíos que están como un tren?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Ni siquiera conservarás a uno o dos para uso personal?

—¡Mina, eran los juguetes sexuales de mi tía! ¡No los mantendré en mi casa!

—¿Estás segura de que no es una broma? Tu tía tenía un buen sentido del humor. Recuerda, dijiste que en el entierro hizo que su abogado leyera esa declaración sobre no andar con la cara larga y demás.

—No es una broma. Los tipos están aquí. Tienen toda una gran ala… esto es… es…

—¿Un mundo de fantasía?

—¡No, es enfermizo!

—Escucha —dijo Mina—Soy tu mejor amiga, y creo que esto requiere de una segunda opinión. Así que, sólo deja las cosas del modo en que están y volaré tan pronto como pueda para evaluar la situación.

—No dormiré aquí con ocho hombres extraños en mi casa.

—No seas nenaza. Sólo enciérralos en sus jaulas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más inquietante? Podrían tener jaulas de verdad. Tía Rei podría haberlos tenido encerrados en jaulas como animales. Detrás de una de esas puertas probablemente exista un calabozo totalmente funcional. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No vas a vomitar.

—Creo que sí.

—Para con eso. En este preciso instante, voy a conseguir mi billete de avión, y luego te dejaré saber el curso más sabio de acción, ¿de acuerdo?

—Los echaré, Mina.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio. No los eches. O seré yo quien te patee el culo si llego allí y ya no están.

—Entonces deberás estar aquí en los próximos quince minutos, porque los tengo empacando sus maletas ahora mismo.

—No puedes ser una perra tan despiadada como para privarme de la oportunidad de presenciar con mis propios ojos un harén de ocho tíos. Nunca tendré la posibilidad de verlo otra vez. Jamás.

—Estás demasiado caliente.

—No estoy caliente. Soy curiosa.

—Eres demasiado curiosa.

—Prométeme que no te desharás de ellos hasta que llegue.

—No.

—¡Prométemelo!

—Absolutamente no.

—Hablo en serio sobre darte una patada en el culo. Esto no será un estirón de mechas cualquiera. Te patearé el culo. De verdad.

—Mina…

—¡Prométemelo, chica!

Serena suspiró.

—Vale. Pero no te demores.

—Estaré allí mañana.

—Bien. Te llamaré esta noche para saber tu plan de vuelo.

—Muy bien. Intenta no joder con los ocho antes de que llegue, ¿vale? Deja al menos a uno de ellos puro para mí.

—Eres divertidísima.

—¿Sí? Bueno, pues tú eres una enferma mental. ¡Te veré pronto!

Serena dijo adiós y colgó. Debería haber sabido que Mina reaccionaría de esa forma. Esa muchacha probablemente mantendría un harén ella misma si tuviera los medios financieros y los contactos apropiados en el negocio.

—¿Peruru? —llamó ella—. ¿Está por aquí?

—Aquí mismo, señora —dijo él, entrando en la habitación momentos después.

—¿Existe algún modo mejor de llamarlo sin gritar? —preguntó ella—. Parece tan maleducado.

Peruru golpeteó sobre una pequeña caja blanca asegurada a la pared junto al interruptor de la luz.

—Tenemos un sistema de intercomunicadores. Sólo presione el botón y hable.

—Ah, bueno. Gracias.

—¿Desea que deje el cuarto para que pueda llamarme otra vez de esa forma, señora?

—No. Puede decirle a los residentes del harén que no necesitan irse hasta dentro de un par de días, así que pueden tomarse su tiempo haciendo las maletas. ¿Tienen algo más para empacar, además de unos pares de pantalones cortos?

—En realidad, señora, a cada uno de ellos se le proporcionó un amplio vestuario.

—Sabe usted, voy a referirme a esto tan poco como me sea humanamente posible, porque sigo escuchando cosas que desearía no saber. Sólo infórmeles que no los estoy echando aún, pero que lo haré pronto, ¿está bien?

—Les haré llegar el mensaje, señora.

—Gracias.

Serena estaba sentada en el comedor, disfrutando del bocadillo de mermelada y mantequilla de maní más delicioso que jamás había comido. El chef debía de haber usado mermelada importada. No era posible conseguir esta clase de sabor en la tienda de comestibles local.

El comedor era tan enorme que los sonidos al masticar parecían hacer eco. Se sentía algo solitaria sentada allí, absolutamente sola. No le había molestado mucho en su diminuto piso atestado, pero aquí, con todo este espacio, la carencia de compañía era mucho más evidente.

Incluso se sentía un poquito triste.

Bien, terminaría con eso. No iba a vivir aquí para siempre, de todos modos. Disfrutaría de la vida de fantasía por un rato, luego vendería el lugar y se mudaría a algo que fuera mucho más de su estilo.

Fantasía…

Ocho hombres fuertes y apuestos para atender cada una de sus necesidades. Podría comérselos con los ojos, conseguir un increíble masaje de pies, pasar algún tiempo en el jacuzzi, beber un margarita…

No, no, no se dejaría tentar. Pero Darien parecía ser un tipo agradable. Todos lo parecían, en realidad. Ni sórdidos, ni lascivos, ni nada por el estilo. Y estaba de humor para tener algo de compañía. Podría hablar con Peruru, supuso ella, pero aunque fuera bastante agradable no parecía la clase de persona que sería muy divertida para charlar.

Joder. ¡Esta era su casa e iba a disfrutar del puñetero tobogán de agua, estuviera en el harén o no!

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemmon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Serena entró en la gran estancia, los hombres estaban haciendo las mismas cosas que antes. El tipo tatuado, Rubeus, seguía haciendo flexiones.

—¡Ey, gracias por el aplazamiento! —dijo Darien, saludándola desde la piscina.

—¿Esto es todo lo que hacéis? —preguntó Serena.

Darien salió de la piscina, tirando del cordón de sus short de baño para ajustarlos, y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué más _querríamos_ hacer?

—No lo sé, pero debe haber _algo más._

—Qué va. Nadar, relajarme... eso es todo lo que necesito en la vida.

Un par de los chicos cerca de la piscina sofocaron la risa.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso? —preguntó Serena.

—Vale, vale, ésta es la cuestión —dijo Darien. Señaló hacia el techo—¿Ves aquellas luces rojas?

Serena alzó la vista hacia ellas.

—Sí.

—Esas luces destellan y suena un timbre cuando ingresas al pasillo exterior. Es la señal de alerta para tomar nuestras posiciones. De modo que cuando entras, ya no estamos en nuestras habitaciones durmiendo o jugando videojuegos o lo que sea.

Serena sonrió.

—Así que ¿él no está siempre haciendo flexiones?

—Qué va. Aun así, Rubeus puede hacer más flexiones que ninguno de nosotros. Tu tía hacía de jurado cuando competíamos. Los premios eran sensacionales.

—Entonces, ¿qué _hacéis_ durante todo el día? —preguntó Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Mirar televisión, leer, jugar en Internet. Cosas así.

—No suena muy satisfactorio.

—Bueno, también... —su voz se fue apagando.

—También, ¿qué?

—Nada. Veo que te trajiste bañador.

Serena alzó su bañador azul de una pieza, uno para nada revelador.

—Sí.

—Te puedes cambiar en la sauna, si quieres. Te prometo que nadie va a mirar.

Serena se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres la estaban mirando.

—Sííí, claro.

—No, te lo prometo.

—Probablemente fue un error regresar aquí. En realidad no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien, no tienes por qué serlo. Ey, chicos, volved a lo que estabais haciendo —gritó.

Rubeus dejó de hacer flexiones y se puso de pie mientras que un par de los otros hombres regresaban a sus habitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué, tú eres el líder? —preguntó Serena.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Qué va, sólo el que tiene la boca más grande —dijo con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy atractiva, acompañada de los hoyuelos más adorables que Serena hubiera visto alguna vez. Si no fuera porque era un fenómeno que se empleaba en un harén, probablemente sería un amor a primera vista.

—Por aquí. Haremos que Diamante te prepare una bebida —dijo Darien, llevándola hacia la barra—. Algo sin alcohol, si lo prefieres.

Diamante se levantó de su hamaca, reuniéndose con ellos en el bar.

—¿Qué puedo ponerte de beber? —preguntó con su acento de Boston.

—Un margarita con hielo picado —dijo Serena.

—¿Sal en el borde?

—Sí, por favor.

—Ya te la sirvo.

—Tomaré una cerveza —dijo Darien.

—Ya sabes dónde está la nevera.

—Ves, definitivamente, no soy el líder—dijo Darien a Serena, mientras se dirigía detrás de la barra—Pero soy un buen guía turístico.

Diamante terminó de mezclar su bebida y se la entregó con un guiño. Darien abrió su cerveza y bebió un trago mientras caminaban hacia la sauna.

—Sencillamente no puedo creer que hagáis esto—dijo Serena—Quiero decir, este lugar es muy agradable y todo eso, pero ¿por qué lo harías?

—Una mujer rica y sumamente atractiva estaba dispuesta a pagarme muy bien por vivir en este paraíso, y por prestarle favores que estaría felizmente dispuesto a brindarle gratis. No fue una elección difícil.

—Pero, ¿no es degradante?

—En realidad, es divertido. _Era_ divertido—corrigió él—Todos nos sentimos bastante devastados por lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué seguís aquí?

—Obviamente, pensamos que nos quedábamos sin empleo —dijo Darien, tomando otro trago— pero Rei siempre bromeaba diciendo que nos iba a entregar como regalo de Navidad para ti cuando ya no pudiéramos con ella. Ya que nuestro empleo estaba cubierto por el fondo fiduciario que ella había establecido, y tú heredabas la casa y todo lo que contiene, el mayordomo sugirió que nos quedáramos, para ver si querías que continuáramos prestando nuestros servicios.

—¿El señor Furuhama, el abogado, sabía de esto? —No podía imaginarse qué Andrew hubiera dejado de mencionar tal cosa.

—Qué va, no que yo sepa. Es algo complicado como funciona todo y nunca me lo han explicado completamente, pero "legalmente", en realidad no vivimos aquí, y en realidad no proporcionamos este servicio.

—Vale. No estás casado, ¿verdad?

—No. Ninguno de nosotros lo está. Tampoco tenemos hijos. Eso es parte de los requisitos del trabajo.

—Y exactamente ¿cuáles son los requisitos para trabajar en el harén de mi tía?

Darien sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno, obviamente le gustaban los hombres de cabello oscuro, veinte años menores que ella, que se mantienen en buena forma.

_Fantástica_ forma, pensó Serena, aunque no dijo nada.

—Sin barba. Solo bigotes bien recortados. Y tuvimos que pasar una inspección de nuestro equipo.

—¿Qué clase de inspección? —preguntó Serena, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

—La primera fue visual. Ya sabes, para asegurarse de que satisfacíamos ciertos parámetros.

—¿Quieres decir de longitud?

—No solamente de longitud, aunque la mínima era de dieciocho centímetros… a excepción de Malachite, que pudo eludir el requisito en virtud de su diámetro. Es condenadamente impresionante. Pero también tuvimos que cumplir ciertas pautas estéticas; nada de curvaturas raras ni cosas similares.

—¿Cuál fue la segunda?

—Habilidad.

—No quiero ni saber cómo evaluaron eso —dijo Serena, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

—Está bien, sí quiero saber.

—En realidad, no, a juzgar por tu reacción anterior, creo que realmente no quieres saberlo —dijo Darien.

—Dímelo

—Básicamente, nosotros simplemente demostrábamos nuestras habilidades.

—Quieres decir que, básicamente, tuvisteis relaciones sexuales con mi tía.

—Sí. Estaba intentando ser más discreto.

—Así que... ¿Ella se acostó con todos los que… se postularon?

—No, no, ese fue el último paso. Sólo aquellos de nosotros que llegamos a la fase final tuvimos que hacerlo. Antes de eso estaba la verificación de antecedentes, el perfil psicológico, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, los análisis para detectar ETS y entrevista tras entrevista tras entrevista.

—Suena riguroso.

—Ah, y las audiciones de baile.

—Ya veo.

—Y las pruebas de vestuario para los diferentes temas.

—¿Temas?

—Renacentista, bondage y dominación, vaqueros, vikingos…

—¿Nada de payasos? —preguntó Serena.

—No. Los payasos en el bondage son prácticamente como un baldazo de agua fría.

—Vale, entonces, una vez que pasáis las pruebas y os contratan, ¿simplemente os dejáis encerrar aquí?

Darien sonrió burlonamente.

—No hasta ese extremo. Es más como estar de guardia. Todos vivimos aquí, pero no teníamos que permanecer en la casa cuando Rei no estaba. Aunque, para ser completamente sincero, este lugar es tan genial que la mayoría del tiempo no teníamos ninguna razón para irnos. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una de esas vacaciones de relax que sólo esperas que duren para siempre? Esto es así.

—Las vacaciones tienen que terminarse alguna vez.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero me gusta prolongarlas el mayor tiempo posible.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte cuando no estás haciendo cosas del harén? ¿Tienes novia?

—Qué va. No se nos permite tener nada de sexo fuera y punto. Nos examinan todos los meses, y no es que nadie se arriesgaría a perder este trabajo de ese modo, sobre todo considerando que tu tía satisfacía más que... —dejó de hablar, comprendiendo con claridad que no debería terminar esa frase en particular.

—Gracias por no completar la frase —dijo Serena.

—No hay de qué. De todos modos, obviamente no has venido aquí para oírme hablar toda la noche de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y ponte el bañador.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego caminó tímidamente hacia la sauna. Se maravilló de cuánto esfuerzo requería el sencillo hecho de mover las piernas como es debido cuando sabía que había gente mirándola. _Primero el pie izquierdo, luego el derecho, de nuevo el pie izquierdo y luego otra vez el derecho..._

Abrió la puerta de la sauna, entró y la dejo volver a cerrarse a sus espaldas. Hacía calor en el interior, como correspondía a lo que se esperaba de una sauna. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera y se quitó los zapatos.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquí había espacio suficiente para ocho hombres, además de tía Rei.

¡Puaj, qué asco!

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a su lado sobre el banco, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por estar sólo en sujetador, a pesar de que estaba sola. No tendrían una mirilla, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no. No había necesidad de una mirilla cuando ya estaban obteniendo más de lo que podían manejar.

Una vez más, ¡puaj, qué asco!

Aunque reaccionar con asco era también un poco injusto. Después de todo, tía Rei _era una mujer atractiva_. Si nos imagináramos a una modelo de Playboy y al stripper más sexy de los Chippendale1, juntos en una noche de pasión, probablemente a sus sobrinas les resultaría algo asqueroso.

Sin embargo ocho tíos... Eso ya se iba de las manos.

Serena se puso de pie y bajó sus pantalones vaqueros más allá de las rodillas. Volvió a sentarse en el banco, se los quitó por completo, y los dobló cuidadosamente dejándolos al lado de su camisa.

Era agradable estar aquí dentro, sólo en sujetador y bragas. No había estado en una sauna hacía años, no desde que rompió su propósito de Año Nuevo de visitar el gimnasio una vez por semana (inmediatamente antes de su primera visita).

Cerró los ojos y se recostó. Tal vez sólo se sentaría aquí y descansaría por un momento. Se tomaría unos minutos para relajarse y luego saldría a divertirse. A divertirse normalmente, deslizándose en el agua, nada sexual.

Maldición, eran una monada.

Tal vez Rubeus, con sus tatuajes, le daba un poco de miedo, pero aparte de eso...

No, no iba a empezar a babear por unos descerebrados trozos de carne. Necesitaba un hombre al que pudiera respetar. Alguien afable e inteligente. Alguien cuyo trabajo no fuera ser juguete sexual en un harén.

_Mínimo: dieciocho centímetros_.

No tenía importancia. Tampoco iba a empezar a babear por unos trozos de carne descerebrados con grandes pollas.

Necesitaba personalidad.

Necesitaba integridad.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en pollas grandes.

Lo que _realmente_ necesitaba era ponerse el bañador y largarse de esta sauna. Ya habrían comenzado a preguntarse qué pasaba con ella.

Se quitó el sujetador y lo dejó a un lado. El calor se sentía absolutamente maravilloso sobre sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones despertaron inmediatamente. Serena pasó los dedos sobre ellos antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era tan agradable estar aquí dentro. Tan relajante.

Levantó el culo del asiento y se meneó al quitarse las bragas.

Eso se sentía incluso mejor.

¿Había algo mejor en la vida que sentarse desnuda en una sauna? Bueno, tal vez recostarse en una sauna, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que uno de los hombres la sorprendiera. A pesar de que se suponía que llamarían primero, no era prudente asumir nada sobre esos pimpollitos folladores del harén.

Pimpollitos folladores del harén, con grandes pollas.

Suficiente con las pollas.

Estaba empezando a sudar, cómodamente allí sentada. Serena pasó lentamente su dedo índice a través de la zona de fino vello púbico rubio. Estaba húmeda por la transpiración. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable, ligeramente más abajo, mientras deslizaba el dedo hacia...

Se dio cuenta, en un implacable relámpago de autoconciencia, que estaba a punto de darse placer a sí misma en el lugar más inoportuno para masturbarse. Jesús, los ocho chicos estaban allí afuera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La respuesta era obvia: estaba caliente. Ocho tipos musculosos justo afuera, sin enfermedades, bien dotados, hábiles en su arte, listos y dispuestos a cumplir su voluntad... ¡por supuesto que estaba caliente! Era como pasar veintitrés meses esperando desesperadamente por un mordisquito de galleta seca y de pronto se te ofrecía una comida gourmet de ocho platos.

¿En realidad sería tan terrible disfrutar de una noche de pasión con Darien?

Evidentemente necesitaba dejar de estar desnuda.

Pero era condenadamente excitante saber que uno de ellos podía entrar en cualquier momento.

No, no, era una idea espeluznante. Se levantó y recogió su bañador.

Quería tener sexo, pero no tan desesperadamente. Los tipos como estos no follaban a mujeres como ella a menos que se les pagara por ello.

¿O sí? Podía ser sexy, ¿no es cierto? Si saliera de allí ahora mismo, caminando completamente desnuda, seguramente les excitaría, ¿no? Sonrió para sí misma mientras se imaginaba sus reacciones. La parte frontal del bañador de Darien expandiéndose mientras miraba boquiabierto su cuerpo desnudo.

—Dios mío —podría decir— eres absolutamente magnífica.

O, mejor aún, podría estar demasiado impresionado para hablar.

Harían el amor en silencio en el banco de la sauna.

Darien la besaría profundamente mientras la penetraba poco a poco, Serena lo rodearía estrechamente entre sus piernas y deslizaría las manos sobre su espalda. Sería un amante generoso, brindándole orgasmo tras orgasmo mientras ella gritaba en silencioso éxtasis.

Serena negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Siendo realista, la situación más probable sería que, cuando ella saliera de la sauna, los chicos exclamarían "¡Oink! ¡Oink!" y llenarían el aire con perfectas imitaciones de cerdos resoplando.

De todos modos, había un punto discutible. Si les estaba pagando por ello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella saltó, con un terrible sobresalto.

—¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Darien desde fuera.

—Estoy bien. No vayas a entrar— Frenéticamente, Serena comenzó a meterse en el bañador.

—No lo haré. Sólo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, mientras se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo el bañador del revés—. Tuve algunos problemas con mis zapatos, pero estoy bien.

En seguida se propinó una patada mental en el culo. ¿Tuve algunos problemas con mis zapatos? ¿Qué clase de estúpida mentira era esa? ¡Sabría con seguridad que casi, casi, se había masturbado!

—Ah —dijo Darien—Bueno, déjame saber si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré.

Problemas con mis zapatos. Jesucristo.

Se puso el bañador y salió de la sauna.

**Continuara…**

N del T: según me han dicho, y ahora comparto con vosotras (obviamente por el bien de la cultura) los Chippendale's dancer son la élite de los strippers masculinos, viajan por todo el mundo con su show, tienen web propia www. chippendales index. php y foro, donde ¡hasta te felicitan el cumple si te registras! Echadle un ojo a la web y decidme si culturizarse es o no es muchas veces un placer ;)

1 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece sino a la escritora Crhis Tanglen. El libro se titula. "El Harén De la Tía Penelope". Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran ****N. Tekeushi****. ****El fic es Rated: M,**** debido a su alto contenido de ****lemon****. Ya están advertidos todos, así que no admito futuras reclamaciones acerca del contenido de dicha historia.**

**El Harén de la Tía Rei**

_**Capitulo Beteado por Stephania Cardozo.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Se estremeció un poco al salir, el aire estaba mucho más fresco que dentro. Darien estaba allí de pie. Le dedicó lo que obviamente consideraba que era (con justa razón) una sonrisa encantadora.

—Te ves bien, Serena.

—Sí, seguro.

—No, en serio. El azul es tu color.

Serena deseó que dejara de mirarla, aunque lo estaba haciendo de forma completamente amistosa y para nada ofensiva. Caminó hacia la parte honda de la piscina, sumergió el pie en el agua y dejó escapar un suave gemido. Estaba helada.

Dos de los hombres, el calvo y el de bigote, estaban ya en la piscina. El calvo rió y la saludó con la mano.

—Solo zambúllete.

—Me dará un paro.

—No, una vez que estás dentro está bien. Si lo haces gradualmente es una tortura.

—Lo consideraré. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Malachite.

Ah, sí, Malachite. Bien. Ahora podía pensar en Malachite como en el calvo que le había aconsejado zambullirse en la piscina, en vez de pensar en él como el que presuntamente tenía el pene más corto pero extraordinariamente grueso.

Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres, y luego saltó a la piscina.

¡Mierda! ¡Frío! ¡Frío! ¡Frío! ¡Mierda!

Salió a la superficie y se aferró a un lado de la piscina.

—¡Tengo hielo entre los dedos!

—Estarás bien —dijo el otro tipo que estaba en el agua—Te acostumbras enseguida.

—Bueno, seguro, porque se te entumece todo el cuerpo. Lo siento, soy mala con los nombres. ¿Tú eres…?

—Zafiro.

—Lo tengo—Bien, estaba el Charlatán Darien, Diamante de Boston que mezclaba los tragos, el Pelado Malachite que daba consejos sobre zambullidas, y Bigotes Zafiro que insistía en que se acostumbraría enseguida al agua helada. ¿Cómo lograría acordarse alguna vez de todo el mundo?

¿Y por qué infiernos se preocupaba por ello? Sus nombres no importaban, porque no iban a quedarse allí.

Darien se lanzó al agua con un clavado perfecto y pasó nadando junto a ella. Serena comenzó a dar brazadas al estilo crol a lo largo de la piscina y se sintió aliviada cuando el frío penetrante del agua se desvaneció incluso antes de llegar al otro lado. Escupió algo de agua, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y usó la escalerilla para salir de la piscina. Era hora de subir al tobogán de agua.

Se encaminó hacia allí, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que el traje de baño se le estaba metiendo en el culo pero sin atreverse a ajustarlo por miedo a llamar la atención acerca del hecho de que el traje de baño se le estaba metiendo en el culo.

La escalera del tobogán acuático tenía cerca de nueve metros de altura. Subió hasta la cima y se sentó en el borde del tobogán, dejando que el agua se deslizara sobre sus pies por un momento, antes de impulsarse hacia delante. Se lanzó volando por el tobogán.

Le resultó claro, incluso antes de llegar a la primera curva, que sus piernas y su trasero no tenían intención de viajar a la misma velocidad.

Extendió los brazos para equilibrarse, pero sus piernas se elevaron en el aire y cayó de espaldas.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a girar. Impotente, se deslizó por el tobogán tumbada de espaldas, con las piernas al aire, el traje de baño subiéndosele por el culo y encarando la dirección equivocada. En esa indigna posición fue finalmente arrojada a la piscina, que otra vez le pareció helada.

Serena se preguntó si podría permanecer debajo del agua el tiempo suficiente como para que los hombres olvidaran lo que acababan de presenciar.

Salió a la superficie rodeada por los entusiastas aplausos de los ocho. Nadó hacia el borde de la piscina y salió, con el rostro ardiendo a pesar del agua helada.

—Gracias —dijo, acusando recibo de los aplausos con un ademán—Aquí estaré, avergonzándome a mí misma toda la semana.

—¡Otra! —gritó Zafiro.

—¿Qué os parece si lo hacéis vosotros, a ver si podéis hacerlo mejor? —preguntó Serena.

Cuando todos los hombres procedieron a encaminarse hacia el tobogán de agua, tuvo que reírse de su propia estupidez. _Por supuesto_ que podían hacerlo mejor. Una muñeca de trapo mal cosida podría hacerlo mejor. Realmente debía intentar mejorar la comunicación entre su boca y su cerebro.

Primero se deslizó Diamante, aterrizando con grácil perfección en el agua. Malachite lo siguió, de cabeza. Cuando Darien emergió en el extremo del tobogán, estaba sentado muy erguido. Tenía la mano sobre la boca, como sofocando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Sus pies golpearon en la piscina y salió lanzado hacia delante. Su estómago golpeó estrepitosamente contra el agua con un chapoteo tan fuerte que hizo que Serena diera un respingo.

Le tomó un momento salir a la superficie.

—Hombre ¿qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó el tipo rubio, riéndose histéricamente desde el sitio que ocupaba al borde de la piscina.

Darien comenzó a avanzar en el agua, obligándose a sonreír a pesar del obvio dolor que sentía.

—Ese fue mi salto patentado… eh… no sé, pero realmente duele.

Otro de los hombres, el militar, bajó por el tobogán con los pies por delante. Su fuerte grito de «¡Waaahoooo!» se cortó cuando aterrizó en el agua, pateando la espalda de Darien. Serena hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ven, amigo, te ayudaré a salir —dijo el tipo rubio, recogiendo un salvavidas que colgaba de la pared y tirándoselo a Darien. Darien lo agarró y dejó que lo arrastraran hasta el borde, sonriendo avergonzado durante todo el trayecto.

Serena se acercó a él.

—Buen aterrizaje.

—Gracias.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien.

—Porque pareces un poquito mareado.

—Estoy bien.

—Realmente te diste un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—No fue solo en el estómago.

—Ah. Supongo que ahora habremos aprendido una pequeña lección acerca de burlarse de mis habilidades para deslizarme en el tobogán, ¿verdad?

—Sí señora.

Cuando Rubeus se precipitó en el agua quince minutos después, Serena sostuvo en alto un cartel con un «3». Malachite levantó un «4». Darien un «1».

—Estuviste un poco inestable en el tramo final —le informó a Rubeus después de que saliera de la piscina—La próxima vez trata de enfocarte más en el equilibrio que en el impulso que llevas, y debes trabajar en el movimiento de los brazos.

Zafiro hizo un aterrizaje de cabeza casi perfecto, salpicando agua a gran altura al emerger. Serena y Malachite le dieron un «9» cada uno, y Darien le dio un «8».

—Muy, pero que muy impresionante —dijo Serena—Particularmente, me cautivaron las salpicaduras. Si pudieras emerger con un poco más de fluidez, tendrías por delante una larga y próspera carrera.

Al rodear la última curva, Nicolás golpeó con fuerza contra un lado del tobogán, saliendo despedido hacia el agua como un bulto a duras penas conciente. Serena le dio un «2» por simpatía, Malachite le dio un «1» y Darien un «10».

—Probablemente sería mejor que no volvieras a hacer eso —le dijo Serena a Nicolás.

Serena nunca había sido muy buena jugando al hockey-mesa, y esa noche fue un absoluto desastre. Incluso a pesar de los claros intentos de Rubeus para dejarla ganar, fue incapaz de marcar ni un punto, a excepción de los seis que anotó accidentalmente contra sí misma.

Reacia a admitir la derrota jugó contra Zafiro y perdió. Luego jugó contra Malachite y perdió. Luego jugó contra Seiya y perdió. Luego jugó contra Diamante y perdió. Su mano derecha empezaba a dolerle, y esa fue su excusa cuando jugó contra Nicolás y perdió. Se entusiasmó demasiado cuando jugó contra Hels, y casi envía el disco volando contra su rostro, por lo que él se retiró de la competencia por razones de seguridad. Serena jugó contra Darien y ganó. Y a pesar de que él había cogido el disco con la mano, dejándolo caer en su propio arco diez veces, aun así, Serena disfrutó de una victoria arduamente alcanzada.

Serena ubicó las cinco fichas formando QUARTZ.

—Veamos, son veinticuatro puntos en una palabra de triple valor, así que creo que tenemos un total de setenta y dos puntos. Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué bien ha salido…

Estaba jugando al Scrabble contra Darien, Malachite, y Rubeus, aniquilándolos por completo. La suma de sus puntuaciones combinadas no llegaba a superar la de ella, aunque la triple puntuación de QUARTZ tenía mucho que ver en eso. La gloria del triunfo en el torneo de hockey-mesa había sido efímera. Serena los puso en ridículo a menudo y con gran destreza.

—¡Dobla a la derecha!

—¡No _va_ hacia la derecha!

—Por supuesto que va hacia la derecha. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es _doblar_ hacia la derecha!

—El joystick no funciona.

Darien le quitó el joystick de la mano a Serena.

—No tiene ningún problema; está bien. Mira, aprietas el botón rojo para acelerar, el botón azul para frenar, y presionas el joystick en la dirección hacia la que quieras doblar, incluyendo, pero no limitándote a ir hacia la derecha.

—No estaba funcionando —insistió Serena.

—Quizás tu mano era la que no estaba funcionando.

Ella le arrojó un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

—Lamento disentir.

Darien le devolvió el joystick.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Presionar el botón rojo y doblar… ves, estás… no, acabas de atropellar a alguien. Ahora acabas de atropellar a alguien más. Supongo que has decidido lanzarte a un frenesí de homicidios vehiculares.

—El joystick no funciona.

—¿Sabías que puedo atrapar palomitas de maíz con la boca?

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Se supone que debo estar impresionada porque atrapas dos de veinte?

—No estás arrojándolas bien.

—Ni cuando te acerté en la narizota pudiste atraparlas. Sencillamente te estás inventando habilidades cuando te da la gana.

—Inténtalo tú —dijo Darien, arrojándole una palomita de maíz. Serena la atrapó con la boca. El labio inferior de Darien sobresalió en un exagerado puchero—Toma esto, ve a atropellar más peatones.

—El objetivo es que el Mono Milton recolecte la mayor cantidad posible de bananas —explicó Serena. Había vuelto a perderse durante veinte minutos intentando encontrar su habitación, todo para ir a buscar el video juego portátil, y se había visto obligada a usar el intercomunicador para despertar a Peruru. Aunque eran casi las tres de la mañana, él había sido notablemente educado al respecto—. Usa este botón para saltar y este otro para agacharte.

—Entiendo —dijo Darien, quitándole el juego.

Con su permiso, los demás hombres finalmente se habían ido a la cama, mientras que ella y Darien seguían sentados en dos sillones cerca de la piscina.

—Me divertí esta noche —dijo Serena.

—Qué bien. Yo también.

—¿Era así con mi tía?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, sólo pasar el rato, jugar, disfrutando un buen momento.

Darien asintió.

—Sí, a veces. Te pareces mucho a ella, al menos cuando no estas llamándonos la escoria de la tierra.

—Nunca dije que fuerais la escoria de la tierra. Solo lo pensé.

—Y ahora ¿qué piensas?

—¿Francamente? Intento bloquear todo ese aspecto. En tanto pueda olvidar que sois esclavos sexuales profesionales, me puedo divertir.

—No me refería a qué piensas acerca de todo el asunto del harén, sino qué piensas de nosotros. De mí.

Serena dudó.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con vosotros.

—Sabes, no tiene por qué tratarse de sexo—Sonrió—Puedes conservarnos como castos compañeros de juegos.

—Mira, lamento que perdáis vuestro trabajo, especialmente uno que es así de cómodo, pero no puedo conservar un harén de ocho hombres en mi hogar. Ni siquiera puedo creer que tenga que tomar este tipo de decisión. Me refiero a que éste no es el tipo de ejemplo que se da en las clases de ética. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente vive una larga, larga vida sin nunca tener que decidir si mantiene o no un harén de ocho hombres en pleno funcionamiento.

—Deberías disfrutar del hecho de haber sido bendecida con la posibilidad de tomar una decisión tan extraordinaria.

—Ahora pareces un poco desesperado.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien.

—Esta noche lo pasé genial, pero ni siquiera puedo empezar a concebir qué clase de mierda pervertida ocurría en esta casa antes de que muriera tía Rei. Quiero decir, sois endemoniadamente atractivos, y hay ocho de vosotros.

¿De verdad acababa de decirle que eran «endemoniadamente atractivos»?

—En realidad no era todo taaan pervertido —dijo Darien.

—Mientes.

Darien vaciló.

—Ehh... sí.

—De todas formas, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Esta noche lo pasé muy bien. Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Me llevo un beso de buenas noches?

Serena se puso de pie, bostezó y se estiró.

—Qué va. Estoy bastante segura de saber dónde han estado esos labios antes. Sin embargo un abrazo me vendría bien.

Darien se puso de pie y la abrazó. Aunque se sentía muy bien, y por mucho que deseara volver a considerar su declaración acerca de omitir el beso de buenas noches, se obligó a sí misma a apartarse.

Le deseó felices sueños y se marchó del harén.

**Continuara…**


End file.
